


Getting To Know Your Neighbor The Hard Way

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, M/M, Neighbors, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Quarantines suck. Dean hated being in his apartment on lock down, but what ya gonna do when there is a virus making its way around the world? Dean knew all he had was a cold, but still, better safe than sorry. At least he could do his job from home.The thing he really hated was not getting a chance to spend time with his new neighbor.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 115





	Getting To Know Your Neighbor The Hard Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt.   
> Thanks to my beta, katelyndeveraux, who always has my back.

Quarantines suck. Dean hated being in his apartment on lock down, but what ya gonna do when there is a virus making its way around the world? Dean knew all he had was a cold, but still, better safe than sorry. At least he could do his job from home. 

The thing he really hated was not getting a chance to spend time with his new neighbor. When Cas moved in, Dean helped with the boxes. Cas was crazy hot and Dean was pretty sure he played for Dean’s side. But then the virus struck and he got stuck.

At least he’d gotten Cas’ number. When his phone chimed and he saw it was Cas, he felt happy.

_ C: Hey, Dean, I’m getting a grocery order. Is there anything you need?” _

_ D: Hey there, Cas! I could use some more coffee and a couple cans of tomato soup. Thanks! I’ll paypal you some money. _

_ C: You will do no such thing! Coffee and soup is the least I can do to thank you for your help moving me in. Since I didn’t get the chance to take you to dinner. _

_ D: Well, thanks. I’ll totally help you out with anything you need. And can I get a rain check on that dinner?” _

_ C: you already have a rain check, Dean. I’ll leave the coffee and soup outside your door, and text you when I do. _

_ D: Thanks, pal. _

_ C: :) _

Dean had a sneezing fit, so he went to find the tissues.

About an hour later, he could hear something outside his front door, and then his phone chimed. 

_ C: Left the bag outside your door. _

_ D: Thanks Cas! I’ll go get it now. _

When he went to get the bag, it turned out to be bags. There was coffee, four cans of soup, a box of crackers and an apple pie.

_ D: Cas? You totally didn’t have to do that, but wow, thanks!  _

_ C: I remember you extolling the virtues of pie when you helped me move in. Seemed like the neighborly thing to do. _

_ D: I wish I could share it with you. _

_ C: I’m sure we’ll get the chance to share pie, Dean. _

_ D: Totally gonna hold you to that, Cas. _

That night, Dean could hear Cas coughing through their bedroom wall. The place had paper thin walls, and Cas’ bedroom was on the other side of Dean’s. He sat up and grabbed his phone.

_ D: Cas, you okay over there? _

_ C: I appear to have a cold. _

_ D: Oh no, you probably caught it from me! I’m so sorry _

_ C: I could have got it from someone at work. By the way, they sent us all home today. Closing for at least three weeks. _

_ D: That sucks. Can you work from home? _

_ C: Yes, I’ll be fine. _

_ D: do you need anything? I’ve got an ass load of tylenol and cough medicine. _

_ C: Now that you mention it, some cough medicine would be wonderful right now. _

_ D: Give me five minutes. It will be outside your door. And if you need anything else, just ask. _

_ C: Thank you Dean. _

Dean jumped up and grabbed a fresh bottle of tylenol and one of cough medicine. He went out into the hall, sat them in front of Cas’ door and knocked. Then he went back to his apartment.

A couple of minutes later, his phone chimed.

_ C: Thank you Dean. _

_ D: Anytime  _

The next day, Dean was standing at the window, looking out wistfully at the quiet world when his phone rang. His display read: “Cas”,

“Hey Cas! What’s up?”

“Nothing really. I just thought since we’re both stuck in our apartments for the foreseeable future, we could talk. I think I’m a little lonely. Just needed to hear another human voice.”

“Yeah, it’s good to talk to you, Cas. The only other person I talk to on the phone is my brother, and he’s busy. So, you got any family?”

Cas sighed. “I have a brother I talk to, other than that, I have no contact with my family. They disowned me when I came out as gay.”

Dean was absolutely not doing a fist pump. “That’s terrible, Cas. I’m sorry. My brother knows I’m bi and is totally accepting. He’s the only family I have.”

They began talking on the phone for hours, then most of the day. They watched TV together, each in their own apartment but at the same time. Dean got Cas hooked on Dr. Sexy and Cas got Dean into watching a telenovela. 

One episode, Dean had to pee and when he got back, Cas said, “Dude, Ricardo!”

“What happened?”

“ _ Suicidio _ .”

Dean sighed. “ _ Adios, Jeffe.” _

They both had Netflix, so they watched movies together. 

They talked late into the night.

They talked about their hopes, their dreams, their childhoods. 

They began to skype, just needing to see one another.

One night, they were staring at each other, when Cas sighed.

“I wish I could kiss you, Dean. Is that crazy?”

Dean smiled. “No, it’s not. I’ve been wishing the same thing.”

Cas smiled. “You have?”

Dean nodded. “I’ve been thinking about it for awhile now. Cas, you know me better than anyone on earth. I… I may be in love with you.”

Cas looked like he could cry. “I’m in love with you too, Dean, crazy or not.”

Dean chuckled. “It’s like we’ve been on fifty first dates.”

“I love that movie.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, me too.”

Cas looked at the screen, his eyes shining. “This quarantine won’t last much longer, Dean.”

“I know, Cas. And the minute it’s over…” 

Cas smiled. “I know, me too.”

The moment the word was put out that the quarantine ended, Dean headed for his door. He threw it open and headed for Cas’.

Cas was in the hall too. They met in the middle, grabbing each other.

The kisses were better than either of them imagined they’d be.

They had the rest of their lives to kiss. 


End file.
